Talvez
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: Um monte de "talvezes" pairava sobre a mente de Sakura.  NARUXSAKU One-Shot


Yoo minnaaa!Tudo bem com vocês? Depois de muito tempo sem postar nenhuma oneshot,resolvi criar vergonha na cara e postar uma NaruxSaku,que há muito tempo estava morrendo de vontade de fazê-lo...

Espero que desfrutem da one e não me apedrejem!

**_Talvez._**

**_NaruxSaku -Capítulo único_**

Talvez o céu seria cinza se as circunstâncias permitissem isso,mas o céu é azul...Vai saber o por que...

Talvez um dia consiga compreender todos os mistérios da vida,mas morrerei sem entender a metade de tudo.

Talvez lutar sem demonstrar as nossas fraquesas e armas fosse a melhor solução,mas no fim,você será tachado como o ível e sem coração.

Talvez um dia você achará que o melhor é desistir de tudo,mas num futuro não tão distante,você se arrependerá disso e chorará muito.

Talvez...Tudo nessa vida tem uma só palavra:Talvez,tudo é resumido num simples talvez: "Talvez um dia eu te ame...";"Talvez,seria feliz se tivesse voltado atrás...";Talvez,talvez e talvez.

Por que tanto "_talvezes_"?

Nós,seres humanos amamos essa singela,pequena e indefinida palavra...

Mas,nunca achamos respostas e nunca temos certeza de nada nessa vida,além de viver intensamente, e que um dia,nós deixaremos de existir...É triste,mas esse é um fato que temos que nos conformar com isso.

Enfim,não sei por que comecei a pensar em tudo isso,as coisas ultimamente estão ficando confusas,e essa minha reflexão na verdade,não tem nada a ver com o que estou pensando...Vai entender o meu cérebro louco não é verdade?

Bem,o motivo da minha loucura tem nome e sobrenome: Uzumaki Naruto. Se fosse alguns meses atrás ia afimar sorrindo sonhadoramente que era o Uchiha Sasuke...Não sei o por que deixei de ver graça nesse ser lindo,maravilhoso e inteligente e comecei a notar mais o extravagante,loiro,tonto e besta do Naruto.

Talvez seja o seu sorriso radiante e seus olhos azuis que me fez mudar de idéia,talvez seja a companhia confortadora naquelas horas que você está para desabar e não sabe a quem recorrer...Talvez...São tantas hipóteses que "talvezes" não saem da minha cabeça...

-Sakura-chan!-Uma voz irritante e ao mesmo tempo viciante me despertou dos meus devaneios,me obrigando a olhar naqueles olhos azuis.

-O que foi Naruto?-Fechei o meu diário,onde estava escrevendo até ele chegar,guardando-o na minha mochila. Todos saiam apressados do cursinho,mas não estava com pressa nenhuma naquele momento.

Ele abriu um belo sorriso ao ver que estava de bom humor e não daria nenhum tapa,patada ou algo do gênero tão cedo,me mostrou a chave da sua moto nova para completar.

-Quer dar uma volta comigo de moto e ir para sorveteria ali perto da minha casa?

Olhei para ele incrédula. Ele sabia que morria de medo,mas também sabia que amava a sorvete. Ele fez uma carinha de cachorrinho carente com direito a biquinho,o que me fez render e aceitar o convite.

Respirei fundo quando ele acerelou a moto e saiu em disparada com eu na garupa. Naruto riu quando eu apertei o meu braço na cintura dele e empinou a moto,fazendo com que eu desse um tapinha nas costas dele e ele gargalhar com a minha reação. 

Nunca imaginei que um passeio de moto para sorveteria com Naruto me custaria metade da minha vida e o meu coração...Você não imagina o quanto o meu coração disparou e não sabia o que fazer. Adrenalina no sangue e o perfume delicioso dele eram a combinação perfeita para uma possível ataque cardíaco. Finalmente chegamos a sorveteria. Essa volta dele quase me custou o coração. Naruto comprimentou a todos,me apresentou a todos e pediu o de sempre para o dono,seguido de uma piscada rápida,o que me estranhou e não passou despercebido.

-Pedi um sorvete especial só para você Sakura-chan.

Minutos depois,o dono da sorveteria me veio com balões vermelhos e rosados em formatos de corações com uma bela taça de sorvete,o que me chamou muito a atenção e curiosamente chegou a nossa mesa. Olhei para o Naruto interrogativa,vendo que ele me insentivava a começar a devorar aquele sorvete com um sorriso enorme. Comecei a comer o sorvete com gosto,até que toquei em algo metálico.

Cavei o sorvete,curiosa para ver o que tinha de tão especial naquele sorvete. Até que achei um objeto redondo,metálico e prateado. Olhei para o Naruto,mais sorridente do que nunca, sem entender nada.

-Quer ser minha namorada?

Sorri para Naruto,sem graça e sem saber o que responder.

Talvez amasse Naruto...Talvez...Eu sei lá...

**Owari.**

Bem,se ela falou sim,não,agarrou ele,beijou ele,deu um tapa nele aí vai da imaginação de vocês^^

Espero que tenham gostado!^^

Beijos...Death.


End file.
